


I'll always choose you Pete

by Escape_April



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April
Summary: When Peter turned 18 and didn’t present as an alpha or an omega, it was clear he was a beta. Right?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	I'll always choose you Pete

Tony’s laying in his bed moments away from finally falling asleep, when FRIDAYS voice made him shoot up in bed.

“Sir Peters’ heart rate is elevated.” Concern flooding Tony. The information alone wasn’t what made Tony concerned. It was the fact that he knew Peter had turned in hours ago and was supposed to be safely in his bed. “What do you mean elevated? Like he’s in danger?”

“I don’t know sir.” FRIDAY answers. Tony can’t help the growl “What do you mean you don’t know? Is he not in his room?” Tony had stepped out of his bed, threw on a pair of sweatpants foregoing a shirt and moved towards his Iron Man suit. “He is, but he told me to ‘step out’.”

Tony stops in his tracks. Why would Peter tell FRIDAY to do that? Was he sick? He decided against the suit and went straight to the elevator telling FRIDAY to take him to the floor right bellow his were Peters room was.

Tony went straight towards the door to Peters bedroom. He tried to open it but it was locked. “Baby girl override Peters orders and open the door for me.” Tony hasn’t even finished the sentence before he hears the click of the lock. He opens the door and rushes in.

The moment he steps inside he stops in his tracks, the smell of an omega in heat overpowering everything. To say he was surprised was an understatement, he had no idea the kid was an omega. Everyone presented at 18, and here Peter was 20 years old having not presented until now, everyone had thought he was a beta. Tony can feel all his blood rush south as his cock starts to thicken in the sweatpants. He turns around and he knows he should leave, he is even sure he’s about to when he hears Peter whimpering out “Alpha please…” Peter having caught on to Tonys alpha scent. He swallow the lump in his throat, his hand on the door handle pushes to close the door.

He turns around and faces Peter. Peter is laying naked on bed with two fingers in his hole, legs slightly spread, trying to bring pleasure to himself. Tonys eyes travels to Peters cock, red, flushed and impossibly hard, looking like he’s ready to come just needing that little something extra to push him over the edge. Tonys eyes travel up Peters body. There was no denying, Tony thought, Peter looked absolutely stunningly sexy. Laying in bed fingers in his hole yet desperate for an alpha. Peters other hand make grabbing movements at Tony.

Tony still tried to convince himself he would leave, of course he would. He couldn’t possibly stay, if he did he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of Peter. He smelled so good his teeth hurt aching to bite and claim the young omega. He knew he should be troubled by the thought, having never felt this way. He knew he should leave, Peter being in heat couldn’t possibly give proper consent. But moments later Tony realizes he’s now standing as close to the food of the bed as he can and hears himself saying “Baby girl, lock the door for me.” Hearing an “of course sir” and the click of the lock.

“Alpha please. I need you.” Peters fingers inside of him had stilled, all his focus on Tony the other hand reaching for him. Tony growls “Omega spread your legs and let me see you.”

Peter is quick to obey and immediately and spreads his legs further making Tony groan. “So pretty for me my sweet omega. So good listening to your alpha.”

Peter moans and comes untouched. Tony can’t help the growl deep in his throat, he is quick to rid himself of his sweatpants and gets on the bed. There was no doubt in Tonys mind that Peter was his to keep.

He situate himself between Peters spread legs and Peters eagerly grabs Tonys neck moving to kiss him. Tony kisses him deeply, it was clear Peter was deep into his heat not having much control of the kiss, but Tony was more than happy to take control.

His one hand on Peters inner thigh moving up to were both Peter and Tony wanted him to be. His fingers reaches Peters hole and lightly touches the ring of muscle. Peter moves his hips trying to get Tonys finger inside of him. He whimpers when it doesn’t nudge inside.

“It’s okay baby. I’ll take care you, my good boy.” Tony starts kissing down Peters neck. When he reaches the scent gland Peter moans wantonly moving his head to the side to give Tony more access. Tony hums happily at the pliant omega in his arms and take full advantage of Peters beautiful and unmarked neck.

His lips closes around the scent gland and he sucks a mark. Peters back arches of the bed and he moans “Please alpha. I need you. I need your knot.” He continues to leave small love bites around the scent gland. As Peter starts moving his hips, trying to grind against Tony, one of Tonys’ fingers enters Peters warm heat.

Slick is gushing out of Peter and one finger quickly becomes two. Peter’s panting hard and Tony know he’s close to coming again. He moves his fingers inside of Peter searching for his sweet spot. Moments later Peter moans out a “There” and Tonys attacks the spot a couple of more times, tipping Peter over the edge. Cum spurting over Peters stomach.

Tonys kisses start traveling down and licks a stripe of Peters cum up. Peter shudders and look at Tony with eyes blown wide with arousal. Tony smirks and pushes a third finger into Peter, making his breath hitch.

Tony moves back up Peters body and he starts spreading his fingers inside of Peter.

He is back at Peters neck kissing the scent gland just once as he removes his fingers. Peter whimpers at the loss of Tonys fingers inside of him, feeling empty. Tony moves his head back to look at Peters flushed face. Tony grabs his cock and teases Peters hole a little.

Peter looks at Tony with wide eyes “Please…” he begs and Tony groans head falling to Peters shoulder as he slowly thrusts inside of Peter. He wanted so badly to just slide home in one quick movement, but Peter was so tight around him it left no doubt he had never had anyone inside of him. He finally slides home sheathed deep inside Peter and stills, allowing Peter to accommodate to his wide girth.

He nibbles Peter earlobe and huskily tells him “You’re my good boy aren’t you Pete?” Peter nods whispering out a “yes.”

Tony slowly start moving his hips. He can’t help the groan that leaves him. Peters insides hugging him so nicely, like his body won’t let go of him. He tries to keep the pace slow for a couple of more thrusts but Peter begging him saying “Alpha please. Need your knot.” Over and over again made Tony speed up his movements sooner than intended.

Soon he was snapping his hips hard into the omega below him. His knot started growing and all he could think about was claiming Peter.

As Tony snapped his hips one last time, his knot fully expanding tying them together, Tony couldn’t help himself, hearing Peter moaning. He mouthed the scent gland on Peters neck, pulling his lips back and bites down just as both Peter and he reaches their climax, bonding them together. Peter spurting cum all over his stomach and some landing on Tonys too. Tony coming deep inside of Peter, he keeps grinding his hips as more cum keeps spurting out of him.

Tony licks the bonding mark and can’t help but feel extremely satisfied. He knew that what he had done was wrong. He had no excuse, he wasn’t feral because of a rut, he really shouldn’t have done that when Peter couldn’t consent. He didn’t care though. He licked the bite mark a bit more before he shifts them around. He was now laying on his back with an very sleepy omega on top of him. He was sure the omega had fallen asleep already but Peter starts nuzzling Tonys neck and whispers a “Tony?”

Tony tenses and whispers a “Yeah?” In rough voice. Surely Peter was about to protest what had just happened, wanting to quick is ass as soon as he gained the energy. Right now too tired post-orgasm.

“Thank you for choosing to be my alpha.” He whispers carefully kissing Tonys jaw, sleep finally taking over.

Tony lets out a breath of relief and relaxes. He kisses Peters temple and whispers “I’ll always choose you Pete.” Tony can hear a small purr from Peter, being absolutely content.

Tony slowly drifts off too, happy he now had Peter as his omega, hoping the knot had taken, giving them pups.


End file.
